


Meandering Thoughts

by bakedgoldfish



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-21
Updated: 2003-08-21
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakedgoldfish/pseuds/bakedgoldfish
Summary: Leo's thoughts during a meeting





	Meandering Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Meandering Thoughts**

**by:** Baked Goldfish

**Character(s):** Leo, with a little President Bartlet thrown in for flavor.  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Disclaimer:** I own them as much as I own The A-Team! Please don't sue, I'm a poor college student with nothing but a few action figures and some cheese curls to her name...  


He's talking about world economics now. Not to me; if it were to me, I would be pretending to pay attention. He *was* talking to me, a few minutes ago, though. Oh well. I'll let him have this little go. 

Little go? I'm acting as if this isn't the president of the free world here. Little go. There's no such thing as a 'little go' with this guy. If he were talking about single-ply versus double-ply, it wouldn't be a 'little go'. There would be editorials about it. The toilet paper industry would be in absolute turmoil. Businesses would go bankrupt. 

God, he's still talking. How long can a person talk about microeconomics in Brunei? Well, he didn't get that Nobel for nothing, that's for sure. I wonder how many other presidents there have been who were Nobel laureates... he would know that. Pointless little bit of trivia like that, of course he would know. Always was the trivia buff, even in high school. 

High school. I've known the President of the United States since high school. It still boggles me, that. I mean, before, he was just the class nerd. Then the guy on the top of the dean's list. Even when it was 'Governor Bartlet', it wasn't that big of a deal. 

But 'President'? 

Well, I guess I saw it coming. After all, he always had that certain *something* in his eyes, in the way he carried himself. I was so happy for him when he announced his intentions. He deserves this. The nation deserves this. 

But it's still kinda wierd. After all, how many people are able to call the most powerful man in the world by his first name? How many people can say that they were the president's best man? How many people can say that they were there when the president had his first child? 

And... how many people can say they owe their lives personally to the president. Because I certainly do. God, if he hadn't been there for me that night, I swear, I don't know what would've happened. If it weren't him who had found me face down in a parking lot, well, I sure as hell wouldn't be in standing in the Oval Office right now. I'd be in some jail or something, or still getting soussed somewhere in New England. Well, maybe I'd be getting soussed in DC, but only because the bars in DC seem better. If it weren't for Jed Bartlet... I'm not even gonna dwell on that. It's a could-have-been, and I don't like could-have-beens. 

Christ, he's still going on! What's it been, ten minutes? But, God, that man can talk. Who's he talking to, anyway? Lord, poor Danny. His one chance at an in-depth personal editorial, and he gets the economic history of a small island country. It's almost funny, except for that look of desparation on Concannon's face. Hell, I'll be truthful. That look on the kid's face is the best part. Kid's gonna raise hell with CJ today, I just know it. And then CJ's gonna complain to Toby, who's gonna tell Sam, who'll blab to Josh, who'll break under Donna's torture, who'll spread it around the secretarial pool, and it'll eventually get to Margaret, who'll suggest to me that I set up another meeting between Concannon and the President. 

Yup. That's why it's *almost* funny. 

He seems to be wrapping up, from the look of sheer joy on Danny's face. Damn, Danny's fast! That has to be the speediest exit from the Oval Office in the history of the United States. Okay, the President's turning around. Maybe now we can get back to what we were talking about before Danny came in. 

Oh, lord, Jed's got that look in his eyes... somebody, save me, please... 

"Leo, how much do you know about Brunei?" 

-end- 


End file.
